


Boomerang Snake

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Love on the Court [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An so it continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still own nothing

I wasn't going to lose, not to this idiot.

Not after what _he_ did before the match.

Walking between them as they hit the two tennis balls back and forth at close range.

For that one moment it felt like my chest was being squeezed.

He never hesitated. Just kept going forward, calm as ever, racket in hand.

Even as I slipped again my eyes found his as I fell. That look in his eyes at that moment was the same as before. 

Like he was waiting.

Waiting for the rest of us to catch up.

It drove me mad. I hit a snake shot without any real thought, just swung before crashing into the ground.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It went in.


End file.
